Quel est la couleur des hortensias ?
by Edward Creed
Summary: Lorsque deux personnes se rapprochent grâce à une fleur, l'amour n'est pas très loin.


**Disclaimer :** c'est à Tite Kubo.

**Résumé :** Lorsque deux personnes se rapprochent grâce à une fleur, l'amour n'est pas très loin.

**Blabla de moi :** J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS lorsque j'ai vu une image sur les hortensias. Puis, j'ai cherché le couple qui pourrait correspondre à l'idée et c'est finalement tombé sur _ce_ couple là ! En tous cas, je remercie Amaterasu Chi pour avoir eu le courage de me supporter pendant ces quelques mois où elle a été ma bêta (ma préférée d'ailleurs ! Bon, c'est la seule que j'ai eu mais bon, ma préférée quand même ! Na !)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimez...

* * *

C'était un soir comme les autres, la pleine lune brillait sur la ville de Karakura, l'illuminant dans toute sa beauté. La ville était silencieuse, il n'en parvenait aucun bruit. Tout le monde dormait, à part quelques personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil, ou bien qui, tout simplement, avaient des choses à faire. Ishida Uryuu faisait partit des gens qui n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Il se trouvait dans un parc, qui était à quelques mètres de son lycée, humant l'odeur particulière des hortensias. Il était vers les deux heures du matin, c'était un mois d'août et on pouvait clairement voir les poches violâtre en dessous des yeux du jeune homme. Il n'était pas une personne montrant ses sentiments, il n'était presque jamais souriant et pourtant, il souriait. D'un sourire triste.

Depuis tout petit, Ishida avait toujours aimé les hortensias. La première fois qu'il les avait vu, il avait été envoûté par leur beauté. Depuis, il les avait adoré, et sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu, lui racontait parfois des histoires sur les hortensias. Sa mère aussi adorait cette fleur, elle pouvait les observer pendant des heures sans jamais s'en lasser. Ishida n'avait jamais aimé parlé de sa mère, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup. Parler de sa mère lui faisait revoir des souvenirs avec elle, et il détestait ça, car à chaque fois, il pleurait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil de la mort de sa mère, et encore maintenant, il ne réussissait pas. C'était comme ça, et il n'y pouvait rien.

Au lycée, on lui avait donné le surnom d'« insensible. », car il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et parce qu'il était souvent désagréable quand il ouvrait la bouche. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne se contrôlait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, et être seul ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre : Ichigo Kurosaki. Quand il l'avait rencontré, au début, il l'avait détesté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe plus de temps avec lui et qu'il le connaisse un peu mieux. Il avait su qu'Ichigo était quelqu'un de confiant, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui, qu'il survivrait quoi qu'il arrive. Ishida n'avait jamais eu un passé facile. Son père ne s'occupant pas de lui, sa mère s'était chargé de son éducation, lui ayant donné tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assassiné. Puis, son père l'avait confié à son grand-père, ne voulant toujours pas de lui. Son grand-père lui avait donné un entraînement pour qu'il devienne un Quincy, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer par des Hollows. Depuis ce jour, il détestait les Shinigamis, qui avait laissé mourir son grand-père alors que celui-ci croyait en eux. Et pourtant, il parlait avec Ichigo comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de pouvoir de Shinigami et il ne connaissait pas la raison.

Un frisson prit Ishida, il avait froid malgré le temps chaud du mois d'août et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il regarda une dernière fois les hortensias et retourna chez lui d'un pas lent, fatigué. Il finit par arriver chez lui et sans attendre, il alla se glisser sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit douillet pour s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

Il était retourné dans ce parc pour regarder les hortensias, pour être tranquille, sachant que son père était à la maison. Il ne voulait pas voir son père, alors il était venu ici. Il savait qu'en ce moment, un Hollow rodait dans la ville, mais il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas eu envie. Et même quand ce monstre était près du parc, il n'avait pas bougé et il avait laissé le boulot à Ichigo. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Ichigo était venu vers lui, dans ce parc, lorsqu'il l'avait vu alors qu'il survolait la ville pour rentrer chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ishida ?

- J'essaye d'imaginer la couleur des hortensias. Sont-elles roses ? Bleus ? Mauves ? Rouges ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles Ishida ? Le mois de juillet t'a rendu cinglé ? »

Ishida ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas répondre à cela. Son père et maintenant, Ichigo, un de ses amis, le prenait pour un cinglé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient eux pour penser qu'il était cinglé ? Des saint d'esprit ? Ishida soupira et tourna la tête vers Ichigo, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les hortensias, Kurosaki ?

- Ben, c'est une belle fleur, c'est tout. »

Ishida n'avait rien dit, il avait juste sourit. Après tout, le plus souvent, c'est les filles qui aimaient les hortensias et pas les garçon. Il était l'exception.

« Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ichigo, surpris par la demande de son ami.

- Mon père est à la maison. »

Ichigo acquiesça en guise de réponse. Il connaissait les relations d'Ishida et de son père et pouvait comprendre qu'Ishida ne veuille pas retourner chez lui. Ishida suivit Ichigo chez lui, salua les sœurs et le père d'Ichigo avant de monter en haut, dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas Rukia, elle était retournée à la Soul Society pour des affaires. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Ichigo alors que lui le regardait depuis sa chaise de bureau.

« Dis Ishida, tout à l'heure, tu as dis que tu imaginais la couleur des hortensias, de quoi tu parlais ?

- N'est-ce pas la première fois que nous avons une discussion sans que l'un de nous deux ne crie ?

- Ah, maintenant que tu le – Hé ! Ne change pas de sujet !

- Je ne change pas de sujet. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je te le dirais ?

- Parce que je suis ton ami. »

Ishida soupira, ce que Ichigo pouvait être têtue par moment alors que celui-ci savait que depuis le début il ne dirait rien même s'il lui demandait. Il avait sommeil, assis sur ce lit confortable... Il regarda Ichigo pour lui faire comprendre et celui-ci hocha la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire qu'il pouvait dormir. Un merci à peine audible sortit de la bouche d'Ishida et il se coucha sur le ventre, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas assez dormit.

Ichigo le regarda et se dit que lorsqu'Ishida dormait, il pouvait très bien avoir un visage serein. Il sourit à cette idée, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ishida avec un visage comme ça et étrangement, il aimait ce visage chez son ami et il ferait tout pour le revoir. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son lit, s'accroupissant devant celui-ci. Il leva une main hésitante vers Ishida et voyant qu'il dormait à point fermé, il la posa sur les cheveux de son ami. Il avait toujours voulu faire ça, se demandant s'ils étaient doux. Ils étaient effectivement doux, extrêmement doux, montrant que le Quincy en prenait soin. Il avait envie de l'embrasser... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui et pas un autre ? Il ne savait pas... Et il s'en fichait. Il rapprocha son visage de celui-ci d'Ishida, rapprochant ses lèvres de celle de l'endormi. Il prit son courage à deux mains et les posa sur les siennes. Douceur. Chaleur. Voilà ce qu'Ichigo ressentit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ishida. Il se recula, brisant le contact, heureux d'avoir pu sentir les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes et il continua à le regarder, tout en caressant ses cheveux avec douceur avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'Ishida ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, mais il les ouvrit. Il tomba nez à nez avec le visage d'Ichigo, se demandant se qu'il faisait ici, et il se souvint qu'il était chez le roux et qu'il lui avait emprunté son lit pour pouvoir dormir. Il ne fit pas attention aux doigts d'Ichigo entrelacé dans ses cheveux et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et le secoua avec douceur pour le réveiller, se qui fut immédiat. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et regarda où il était.

« Je vais partir, Kurosaki. Merci de m'avoir gardé chez toi.

- Je te raccompagne à la porte.

- Merci. »

Ichigo sourit, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Ishida le remerciait. Il se leva et descendit en bas, il laissa du temps à Ishida pour remercier son père et dire au revoir à ses sœurs. Lorsqu'il revint, il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir. Ishida lui rendit la pareil et alors que la porte était presque fermé, un murmure se fit entendre :

« Pour tout à l'heure, à propos des hortensias, c'est parce que je ne vois plus leur couleur. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent et alors qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée violemment, pour répondre à Ishida, il avait disparu.

La porte se referma derrière un regard déçu.

* * *

Ceci continua pendant des semaines, Ishida allait voir les hortensias dans le parc, Ichigo le rejoignait et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ichigo commençait à voir des expressions sur le visage d'Ishida qu'il n'avait jamais vu et cela le plaisait. Tout était normal entre eux deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo franchisse le pas, un jour alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement dans le parc...

« Ishida.

- Oui ?

- Sors avec moi.

Malgré le fait qu'Ishida soit habitué à la franchise d'Ichigo, il ne put qu'être surpris et heureux à la fois de sa demande. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait le feu aux joues, il se comportait comme une fille et le regard insistant d'Ichigo ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il voulait lui répondre, lui dire qu'il était d'accord, et l'embrasser, mais il était trop choqué pour ça. Ce n'est que lorsque Ichigo dit son nom qu'il se réveilla de son état de choc.

« D'accord, murmura-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas que ses yeux croisent ceux du roux.

- Hein ? Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas entendu.

- J'ai dis : d'accord ! »

Ishida était tout rouge, il ne se reconnaissait même pas. Il osa regarder son petit ami, qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui donnant une vue sur ses beaux yeux marrons. Il pouvait clairement sentir son souffle sur son visage. D'un geste doux, Ichigo posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle d'Ishida et celui-ci ouvrit un peu la bouche pour laisser la langue d'Ichigo aller rencontrer sa jumelle. Ce baiser était doux, lent, il donnait au couple d'avoir des papillons dans leur ventre. Ils trouvaient ça adorable. Personne ne cherchait à dominer l'autre, ils allaient à leur propre rythme. A contre cœur, ils durent brisé le baiser à cause du manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et avant même qu'Ichigo ait pu dire quelque chose qu'Ishida l'enlaça.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais que tu me le demandes.

- Ishida.

- Uryuu. C'est Uryuu. Et quoi ?

- Tu parles comme une fille.

- Ne me dis pas ça avec un tel sérieux, idiot ! C'est vexant.

- Je plaisante.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

C'était bientôt la fin des vacances et cela faisait deux petites semaines qu'Ishida et Ichigo sortaient ensemble, ne se quittant jamais, sauf pour aller dormir. Et le plus souvent, quand Ishida se sentait seul la nuit, il allait voir les hortensias et il se rappelait des jours heureux avec le Shinigami Daiko. D'ailleurs, les deux tourtereaux étaient en ce moment dans le parc, regardant les hortensias. En voyant l'obsession de ces fleurs d'Ishida, le roux avait commencé à s'intéresser à elles et maintenant, il commençait à les aimer. Du moins, pas comme l'obsession de son petit ami.

« Tu sais, à propos de mon problème, Ichigo. »

Ichigo détourna son regard des hortensias pour le poser sur son petit ami. Il aurait voulu lui dire que maintenant, il s'en fichait, que ce n'était pas important pour lui. Mais au regard qu'avait Ishida, ça voulait dire que celui-ci voulait en parler, pour qu'il se sente soulagé d'en avoir parlé et que le poids constamment sur ses épaules disparaisse.

« J'avais cinq ans et j'ai retrouvé ma mère dans les hortensias, gisant dans son sang. Le choc à été tellement violent que comme tu le sais, je ne vois plus la couleur des hortensias. »

Ichigo regardait la mine triste d'Ishida et il l'embrassa. Il n'avait plus à y pensé, le poids était tombé.

Il se sentait libéré.

Fin.

Reviews ? Qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je suis preneuse !


End file.
